<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Otherside by AConfusedDeathEater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333992">The Otherside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedDeathEater/pseuds/AConfusedDeathEater'>AConfusedDeathEater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Abortion, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Tony, Beta Pepper Potts, Bond removal, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Mate bonds, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Peter Parker, Omegaverse, Other, Peter has multiple mates cause he deserves the best, Singer Peter Parker, bitch pepper, sweet angelic baby peter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:39:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedDeathEater/pseuds/AConfusedDeathEater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker, famous singer, omega, and unknown to others, Spiderman. Also unknown to the public, ex mate of Tony Stark, alpha. billionaire, philanthropist, Iron Man. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Tony cheated on Peter with Pepper. Peter saw, now is using his emotions to write songs. Tony doesn't like that, and tries to confront him about it, but Peter is having nothing of it. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries lmfao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/?, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Otherside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Past Tony/Peter, Tony/Pepper, Peter/?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter stood in the middle of Times Square, just breathing in New York. The air was crisp, as though snow was going to fall any second. The sky was grey, almost as grey as Peter’s mood. The same mood that allowed him to produce two more hit singles, placing him at the top first and second in the charts, like all the rest of his songs did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter liked to people watch. To his right, a mother walked holding the hand of her son whom was toddling behind. To his left, a group of teenage girls squealed, pointing up at the bright lights and large screens that made up the center of the city. Their attention caught others’ attentions, causing them to look up. Peter himself looked up, watching as his face took over the many screens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I been waiting wide awake for the waves to come and take</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take me right to you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One hundred bottles of the good shit couldn't even bring you back</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What am I to do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Feel like I'm circlin' a drain</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All I see is the remains of an ugly truth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One hundred models I could follow</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All the way to hell and back but they can't replace you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the sound of his sad crooning more people looked up, gawking at the big screens to watch the omega sing. Everyone knew who he was, it was how Peter made money when he wasn’t swinging around the city, protecting the little guy. It was a good job, he made a lot of money and was more adored than when he was Spiderman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I was puttin' on for you like a jersey</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What I didn't know then couldn't hurt me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Never thought you were gonna do me dirty</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Left me in the cold but on the inside I was burning</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But that's just the way it goes</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wish that I could have control</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everybody dies alone</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also a good job because it drew people away from trying to find Spiderman's identity. The way he thought about it, anyone who was hiding an identity wouldn’t willingly place themselves in the spotlight the way Peter did. Besides, he was an omega, there’s no way he was Spiderman. Peter watched as the Peter on the screen, dressed in fluffy white clothing, looking like an angel. His face a sad montage, tears trailing down his face in silent agony, a mask of the treacherous pain that was cutting his heart up like it was carelessly thrown in a meat grinder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Say my prayers but I lost faith a long time ago</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream nightmares</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess we're getting used to losing hope</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't even wanna know why you don't answer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I call your name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you on the other side? Will you save us?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or will you run away?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just the sight and the words brought back memories, terrible, terrible memories. Peter dragged his thumb across the opposite wrist, feeling the deep scars that had hospitalized him once he realized the truth, once he was forced into the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'm still waiting wide awake for the waves to come and take</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take me right to you (take me right to you)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One hundred vials of denial I know they won't bring you back</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What am I to do? (what am I to do?)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're my alibi and motive when I'm lying to myself of the ugly truth</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're no strangers to the flame</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We will never be the same</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If we make it through (and we can make it through)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People all over Times Square were stopped, just watching the screens all over. Some were whispering, some were filming, some were FaceTiming friends and family to watch with them. Some were just watching. Just taking in the pain and the heartbreak, the same was Peter himself was. Sometimes he doesn’t even think it was real, that it never actually happened and he didn’t spend three days just pouring his heart out and editing it into legible phrases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>My back is up against the wall</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I used to feel invincible</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah it was us against the world</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But somehow, someway, the tables turned</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I remember back then</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Played my cards right you were my best hand</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still you keep me guessing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wonder will I ever get the message</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter got lost in memories, of why he was forced to write the song, as well as why he decided to release it. Of Tony, and how beautiful he had been, how absolutely fantastic their relationship had been. It was brighter than Polaris, brighter than his own future and he was safe in the knowledge that the brightness brought warmth, an acknowledgement that he would always have a fighter in his corner, and Tony his. An acknowledgement that neither would stray because the other would always be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Say my prayers but I lost faith a long time ago</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dream nightmares</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess we're getting used to losing hope</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't even wanna know why you don't answer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I call your name</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you on the other side? Will you save us?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or will you run away?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony Stark is dead. Well, to Peter he is. The second he had gone to a private, discrete hospital to get the mating bond removed, Anthony died. Peter had no reason to even think of the man anymore, it just wasn’t his place. That is why he wrote the songs, Otherside and No Time Left to Die. He would write the feelings away, take his fans with him on a journey of heartbreak and once they were down on his level with him, when the only other choice is to go up because there is no lower, then he would start the process of healing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Are you on the other side? Will you save us?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or will you run away?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Authors Notes:</p>
<p>
  <em>TBC</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Write in the comments who you think Peter will be paired with :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Song is "Otherside" by Post Malone.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>